Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Summary Sora (Japanese: ソラ?) is a fictional character and the main protagonist of Disney's/Square Enix's Kingdom Hearts video game series. Introduced in the first game of the series in 2002, Sora is portrayed as a cheerful teenager who lives on Destiny Islands and has been best friends with Riku and Kairi since childhood. When they plan to go on a journey to see other worlds, they are separated by creatures known as the Heartless. While fighting against them, Sora obtains a weapon called the Keyblade. He may seem simple-minded at times, but is very aware of the importance of his quest. He possesses a strong sense of justice and an unrelenting heart. At times, he is impulsive and quick to anger when defending his friends, but he is always sincere about what he says and does. Donald Duck and Goofy then recruit him in their journey across various worlds to aid King Mickey while Sora searches for his friends. Along the way, the trio protects the worlds they visit from various villains, which ranges from the classic Disney villains like Maleficent to the likes of Organization XIII. Sora has also made supporting appearances in other games from the series, and reprised his role in manga and light novel adaptations of the games. Sora is four during the events of Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, fourteen years old at the beginning of Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, fifteen during the events of Kingdom Hearts II, and sixteen during the events of Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. Sora is also the original persona of his own Heartless and Roxas (who is his nobody), the source of Xion's memories, and the carrier of Ventus's heart. Sora's name is derived from the Japanese word for "sky". Sora was originally designed by Kingdom Hearts series director and character designer Tetsuya Nomura during a discussion between Disney and Square about who should be the protagonist of the series. Wanting an original character, Nomura made various sketches of Sora until the design met the approval of Disney. Nomura came to regard Sora as his favorite character that he had designed, and pushed for the character to have a leading role in the Kingdom Hearts story in spite of the characters youth. Throughout the series, Sora has been voiced by Academy Award nominee Haley Joel Osment in the English version and Miyu Irino in the Japanese version. As a child, Sora was voiced by Takuto Yoshinaga and Luke Manriquez in Japanese and English, respectively. Sora's character has received generally positive critical response due to his warm personality and adventurous spirit. His personal and martial growth in the series also received praise, especially in his appearance in Kingdom Hearts II. Additionally, Sora has ranked high on various video game character popularity polls. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A Name: Sora Origin: Kingdom Hearts Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Human, Keyblade wielder,, Chosen wielder of the Kingdom Key, One of the 7 Guardians of Light Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Agility, Time Manipulation, Flight/Levitation, Energy Manipulation, Electromagnetic and Gravity Manipulation, Summoning, Afterimage Creation, Magic, Flowmotion (Allows Sora to blanket his body in a purple aura that increases his power, agility, and speed), Teleportation, Telekinesis, Spatial Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Healing, Forcefield Creation, Invisibility, Transmutation, Has forms to increase his stats, Expert Swordsman, appears to be able to replicate the abilities his enemy possesses (When battling either Xigbar or the Sniper Nobodies, Sora appears to warp through space when redirecting their shots), may also have the power to "bring back those that have been lost or no longer exist." Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Comparable to Aqua due to his victory over the Lingering Will, defeated both Ansem and Xemnas in single combat he needed [[Riku|Riku's] help in defeating Xemnas's Twilight form, and Donald and Goofy's help in defeating Ansem's World of Chaos form], fought and defeated Hades and the Titans who should be comparable to an at least casual Zeus, fought against several of the Final Fantasy characters including Sephiroth himself, took on and defeated Maleficent who is shown as one of the most powerful Disney characters in the KH series) Speed: FTL+ (Fought and defeated the Lingering Will who is evidently superior to Terra in speed, is one of the fastest characters alongside the likes of Roxas and Larxene and fast enough to reacted to a surrounding array of laser blasts with no way out but to constantly reflect and block the attacks) Lifting Strength: Class M+, likely higher (Could overpower a huge beast made of solid stone while nerfed as a lion) Striking Strength: Class XMJ (traded blows with Twilight Xemnas, Ansem, Sephiroth, Roxas, and Riku) Durability: Large Planet level (has taken hits from the likes of Ansem and Xemnas) Stamina: Superhuman, can completely bulldoze through 1,000 Heartless and have long fights with equally powerful enemies, has been going from world to world for years doing pretty much nothing but fighting, fought against Ansem and Xemnas in several battles in each of their final fights respectively Range: Several thousand kilometers with magic, several dozen meters with Keyblade telepathy, a couple meters with regular melee Standard Equipment: Various items like Phoenix Downs, Potions, and Various Keychains he can use to modify his Keyblade. Keyblade (Kingdom Key): Through channeling one's strength of heart, the user can summon a Keyblade to use in battle. Sora's Keyblade is the Kingdom Key, a weapon from the realm of light. Through use of the Keyblade, the user is granted increased strength, speed, durability, and increased magical power, as well as access to special abilities, like turning your keyblade into a bike or whip. Thus far, Sora has not demonstrated such special abilities as of KHII, but has shown to be capable of such in the trailer for KHIII, implying his mastery of the ability after training under Yen Sid. Intelligence: Sora, having lived on the Destiny Islands for most of his life, is not particularly worldly and has proven to be rather excitable and naive, such as the time where he was completely fooled by Mulan's paper-thin disguise as a man. However, he is a borderline genius in combat, becoming a Keyblade Master-level fighter in a little over a year, teaching himself a variety of sword techniques, magical spells, and supporting abilities that have served him well on his journeys, outmatching the likes of Ansem, Roxas, Marluxia, and Xemnas in combat, the latter of whom became the strongest character in the entire series after obtaining the power of Kingdom Hearts. Sora has also shown the ability to perfectly replicate attacks after seeing them a single time, showing heightened combat awareness and dynamic thinking skills. He has even proven himself capable of using his opponents weapons against them, stealing Roxas's Keyblades, utilizing Saix's Claymore, and throwing Marluxia's own scythe at him. In addition, despite his kind nature and previously mentioned naivete, he is not easily swayed by his foes' sweet words. He quick saw past Xemnas's attempts to paint himself as the victim (which was far more convincing than Mulan's disguise) and perceiving him for the monster that he is before attacking him. Weaknesses: None notable Feats: * Became the Kingdom Key's chosen wielder. * Took on and defeated Sephiroth....twice. * Fought Xemnas along with Donald, Goofy, and The Beast in KH: Final Mix when he only had half a heart (This means that, from a story and power standpoint, he was incomplete when he didn't had Roxas with him, meaning Sora was "half as powerful" at the time of said fight) * Overpowered a giant, solid stone heartless while nerfed as a small lion (Lifting Strength) * Fought and taken several god-like beings such as Genie Jafer, Hades, Sephiroth, Ansem, Xemnas, etc. * Responsible for the destruction of most of the Original Organization XIII. * Along with Riku, defeated Xemnas who had absorbed an incomplete Kingdom Hearts. A complete one being capable of restoring hundreds of worlds to normal. * Contended with and defeated/stalemated the Lingering Will, a being with power and mastery over the Keyblade far above that of Sora and even Terra himself (even though the Lingering Will is a suit of armor that contains Terra's mind within). * Took on an army of 1,000 Heartless by himself and has traveled to many worlds doing nothing but primarily fighting. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Flowmotion (フリーフローアクション Furīfurō Akushon, lit. "Freeflow Action"): An ability that appears in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. It allows Sora and Riku to traverse their surrounding environments with great ease when they interact with certain environmental elements. Using Flowmotion, Sora and Riku can jump off of walls, grind rails, leap great heights, and dynamically attack opponents. When Sora and Riku use Flowmotion, they are enveloped in a violet aura, and they are sometimes accompanied by two orbiting lights of the same color, that trail light behind them. Keyblade Techniques * Double Slash: Sora does a quick slide, pulling himself near the enemy and damaging them. * Explosion: Sora can make several magical spheres surround him and explode. * Guard Break: Sora bounces back while twirling his Keyblade before delivering a powerful lunging strike. * Upper Slash: While assaulting his foe on the ground, Sora hits them with a powerful upward swing, leaving them open to aerial combos. * Zantetsuken: A combo finisher that has Sora bring back his blade before dashing past his foes for an impossibly fast strike, dealing massive damage to all unfortunate to be caught in the line of fire. Magic Through channeling the magical power within the user's body, one can perform various magic spells such as elemental attacks, healing, barriers, and even stopping time. * Aeroga: In the original game, Sora conjures a barrier of wind currents around himself, halving any damage he receives while this is active. Aeroga also inflicts damage to anyone that gets near Sora while it's active. In later games, he can use this to create a wind vortex that blows away his enemies while dealing damage in the process. * Ars Arcanum: One of his most powerful attacks, Sora charges the Keyblade with energy before unleashing a powerful flurry of up to thirteen strikes. He opens with Arcanum, stunning the target in preparation for Bash, two sets of five blows that are quickly chained into each other. He finishes the target with Finis, two overhead swings that knock the target away. Sora is virtually invincible while executing this technique, nullifying the enemy's ability to counter attack. * Balloonga: Introduced in Dream Drop Distance. Sora summons a large balloon that when it bursts on contact with a target, it releases more balloons for additional damage. * Blizzaga: A powerful ice spell that firs a shard of ice that pierces foes, fragmenting like shrapnel and dealing several ticks of damage to foes it passes through. * Curaga: A healing spell that brings Sora and nearby allies back to full health, reviving them if they had recently fallen to enemy attacks. * Firaga: Sora shoots out a ball of fire that sets his enemies ablaze. In Kingdom Hearts ll, this becomes a rotating ring of fire that incinerates nearby enemies. * Graviga: Sora manipulates gravity to lift enemies into the air before sending them crashing into the floor, leaving them vulnerable. * Lethal Frame: Sora stops time around an enemy and slashes them several times before restarting the flow of time, destroying foes with the damage he accumulated while time was stopped. * Magnega: Sora creates a vortex of magnetic force that draws in his enemies and deals continuous damage in the process. Trapped in a tight group, Sora is free to attack foes who are restrained in this manner. * Ragnarok: Alternatively called''' Infinity'. After finishing an aerial combo, Sora can charge energy in his Keyblade to unleash a powerful fusillade of energy projectiles, the number and power of which is directly proportional to the amount of time he spends charging. * '''Reflega:' Sora creates a powerful defensive barrier that reduces the damage taken from the next attack. If it successfully guards an attack, the barrier unleashes a spray of light as it disperses, dealing an equivalent amount of damage to all those struck by it. However, this spell is not an absolute defense, and will fail if struck with a powerful enough attack or if it is forced to withstand a flurry of powerful blows. * Sonic Blade/Rave: '''Sora unleashes 7 powerful thrust attacks at the enemy, with the final attack being more powerful and damaging. * '''Strike Raid: '''Also translated as Strike Judgement in KHll. Sora throws his keyblade at the enemy 4 times, with a fifth and final throw being more powerful. * '''Stopga: Sora stops time around his foes, rendering them incapable of action and leaving him to attack them as much as he pleases within the duration of the spell. * Thundaga: Sora calls down lightning bolts from the sky to strike his foes. Summonings When need of extra help in a fight, Sora is able to call upon friends he made from other worlds in order to lend him an assist. These range from classic Disney characters like Simba, Genie, and Dumbo, to even Square Enix properties like Cloud Strife. Drive Forms Sora's clothes have the ability to channel the power of his heart and amp his powers and abilities in different ways. * Valor Form: Sora envisions himself using his strength to the fullest, turning his clothes red and black. This form seals his ability to use magic, but gives him an extra Keyblade to fight with and drastically increases his power and speed, effectively doubling the amount of damage he can deal in close combat. * Wisdom Form: Sora envisions himself using his magic to the fullest, turning his clothes red and black. turning his clothes blue and black. This form lowers his physical strength but drastically increases the power of his magic in addition to allowing him to fire energy blasts and glide along the floor at high speeds. * Master Form: Sora envisions himself as a master of both physical and magical combat, turning his clothes yellow and black. This form combines the strengths of both Valor and Wisdom Form, allowing him to telekinetically control an additional Keyblade, increasing his strength and speed, while also increasing the power of his magic. * Final Form: Sora's ultimate Drive Form. Sora envisions himself at his absolute best, turning his clothes white and black. His powers dramatically increase in every regard, allowing him to telekinetically control two Keyblades at once, drastically increasing his strength, speed, and magical prowess, and even allowing him to fly. In addition, his Keyblades will automatically seek out and attack foes who approach Sora, allowing him to remain on the offensive as he dodges his foes attacks. * Anti Form: A Drive Form that allows Sora to access augmented powers of his Heartless transformation. He loses his Keyblade and is cloaked in darkness. His attacks are feral and extremely quick, but somewhat weaker than normal. However, his Keyblade, magic, and items are sealed while using this form. He generally does not enter this form willingly and usually does so by accident while attempting to activate another Drive Form. * Limit Form: A Drive Form that gives Sora access to the abilities that he lost during his time in Castle Oblivion, allowing him to access powerful attacks like Ars Arcanum and Ragnarok at will. Note on Drive Forms: Game mechanics states that Sora needs Goofy and Donald to access his Drive Forms, however he has transformed into Valor Form and interacted with Goofy, who is the prerequisite for using the form in game. As well, as long as you are in a Drive Form when a cutscene starts, you remain in-form and Donald and Goofy reappear. Due to this, it is debated whether or not he actually needs his allies to access these powers. Sora's various reaction commands from KH2. Sora's respect thread. Gallery 250px-Sora (KHIIFM) KHIIHD.png|Kingdom Hearts II Sora_(Scan)_KH3D.png|Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Sora_KH_3.png|Kingdom Hearts III Valor_Form.png|Valor Form Wisdom_Form.png|Wisdom Form Master_Form.png|Master Form Final_Form.png|Final Form Sora_(Anti_Form)_KHII.png|Anti-Form Limit_Form.png|Limit Form Sora_TR_KHII.png|Timeless River Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Disney Category:Square Enix Category:Humans Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Energy Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Electromagnetic Users Category:Summoners Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Element Users Category:Sword Users Category:Seven Guardians of Light Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Time Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Poison Users Category:Healers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Tier 5 Category:Wind Users Category:Teenagers